


going nowhere

by reversemagician (himaAlaya)



Series: MishiMonth 2018 [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, MishiMonth 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himaAlaya/pseuds/reversemagician
Summary: “Who are you, then?”





	going nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> mishimonth day 2, the prompt was tears
> 
> quietly based off this [tweet](https://twitter.com/annakoart/status/948342875674292229) by annako from the same prompt.

He sniffled loudly, rubbing his eyes uselessly as he tried to make himself stop crying. This was useless, he had no idea why he even tried. Sharing a body with his host was enough of an issue, but now everything that he does Akira sees it as Mishima, and not as him. 

This was a nightmare.

He wanted nothing more than for Akira to notice him, for who he was, and not as just a part of Mishima. A person, with his own thoughts and feelings and needs. He choked, coughing as he tried to take a breath. As if it wasn’t bad enough, here he was standing on the roof crying in front of the one person he didn’t want to be seen by.

“Go away! Just, leave me alone.” He tried to sound threatening or angry, but all that came out was garbled words and muffled sobs. Akira took a step forward, gently resting his hands on Mishima’s shoulders.

“What’s wrong, Yuuki, was it something I said?” 

He was so gentle with him, it was almost disgusting. He wanted to gag at the thought, how differently they were treated. Of course, he was a shadow so he was a ‘threat’. Mishima wasn’t, he was just a boy in his class that he liked. He stood up straight, pushing Akira’s hands off his shoulders. He shouldn’t have done that, he already misses the warmth and the closeness of it. How familiar it was, he wanted that. He wanted it all for himself.

“I want you to notice me.” He finally managed to say, still sniffling and wiping his eyes. He was still crying, he could feel the tears streaming down his face. “ I want you to look at  _ me. _ ” Akira didn’t know what to say, quietly stunned. His hands were hovering where they were pushed off, afraid to touch him again.

“Who are you, then?” 

Of course, Akira wasn’t stupid. He had to have noticed something at the very least. He took a step forward, holding his shoulders again, gently rubbing his thumb in to his shoulder. “It doesn’t matter, apparently.” He pushed him off one last time, shoving him aside and stalking towards the door to the roof. He had thought he’d stopped crying, but it seems like it was just getting worst. “As if I’ll ever matter to begin with.” He threw the door open, and let it slam shut behind him. He could hear Akira racing towards the door and yanking it back open again.

“Wait, wait I know who you are!” Akira shouted desperately down the stairs at his back. Mishima stood still for a moment, fighting the urge to turn around. “I’m sorry I didn’t notice, I didn’t know it was possible-” Mishima didn’t wait around to hear the rest, he waved dismissively and ran down the stairs.

“Fuck.” Akira banged his fist on the wall closest to him. If only he managed to say it sooner.


End file.
